Good Times on the X-files or Choosing Destiny
by Plato's Tragedy
Summary: What would you do if you were accidentally sent through a portal and ended up on the X-files? Not only that, but X-files Season 7!!
1. Multipul World Theory

Good Times on the X-Files  
By: Plato's Tragedy  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-files, or anything about the X-files or 10:13 productions and such.  
Notes: I don't really have the Nick Lea autograph, but Eric really does!  
Spoilers: A lot. Requiem (season 7), Memento Mori (season 4), Existence (season 8), and Per Manum (season 8)  
  
"Simmer down now!" Allison hollered at her best friend, constant compadre, Eric. He fumed into the phone.  
"Where did they get that? Biological weapons are weapons of mass destruction! I never said they weren't!" Eric screamed into the receiver as if it were Allison who caused this malpronucation.  
"I know Eric! I was there..." she said trying to keep her voice calm in hopes of calming her friend down. "Aside from that, we still won." This seemed to quite him.  
"Oh yeah." He chuckled in remembrance of their destruction of the opposing debate teams arguments. "We killed them." He said proudly.  
"That we did. Well, I have to go. I need to do more research on this physics project of mine. It's due tomorrow and I haven't even started." Allison said referring to her term paper she was forced to write for her physics class.   
"Ok. What is it on again?"   
"The multiple world theory. The idea that we may exist in multiple dimensions."  
"Right..." Eric said confused.  
"It's because of the random theory for quantum physics. The fact that electron exist in different places at once means that we must as well. You should know that; you learn about it in chemistry."  
"You mean, 'should learn' Mrs. Dubor may very well be teaching us a lot of important information on chemistry-unfortunately no one will catch any of it because she puts us all to sleep." Eric said in reference to his ungodly boring teacher.  
"Ah, I see I see." Allison said. "Well, I really should get going. It's getting dark and starting to rain and I don't want to come home really late tonight."  
"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Bye."  
"Bye." Allison hung up the phone and then grabbed all the various things she needed to get going on her research, shoved it into a tote bag and went out the door.  
"Damn, it's really starting to rain hard." She said as she rushed to her car to escape the downpour.   
About 5 minutes later, she was just coming up to her school. It was dark, and only the dim lights of passing cars lighted the area. She never noticed the single car pull out of the driveway as she crashed head on into its side, knocking herself out cold. 


	2. Ending up With Mulder

Ending up with Mulder  
  
  
There was a dull ache in Allison's head as she came to. That was the first thing she noticed. The second was the fact that she again conscience, although at this stage in awareness, being aware and not were seemingly the same. It seemed cobwebs fogged her mind. She lay in this state until she remembered what had happened prior to her sleep. She forced her eyes open and was shocked to see that she was lying on a couch in someone's residence. She sat up in shock, forcing the blood to rush to her head. She clutched her forehead and closed her eyes as if it stopped the pain. Slowly, she reopened her eyes and took a look around.   
It was living room, with a computer by the window and a fish tank next to that. She was on a couch that was adjacent from a large TV. Various items in the room were strangely familiar, although Allison was sure she had never been her before. From the bland walls and lack of decor, she concluded that she was in a man's home, and figured that he had found her on the street and took her home to help her recover. Although she did not see why he did not just take her to a hospital. Allison was still too weak to stand up, when a man that she most certainly knew walked into the room.  
"Who the hell are you?" He asked in surprise to see a girl on his couch.  
"Mulder!?" Allison exclaimed as her all time love stared in bewilderment at her. "How the hell did I get here?" She asked looking around her in realization of where she was.  
"I'd like to know the same thing." Mulder said cautiously walking towards her. "How exactly do you know me?" He asked as he sat across from her in a large chair.  
"Uh...this may sound weird to you but..." Allison began, unsure of whether Mulder knew of what he was "you're on a TV show." Mulder raised an eyebrow at her.  
"I am?" He asked. Allison nodded slowly.  
"Yeah..." She said unsure. "It's called the X-files."  
"What channel?"  
"Fox and FX, which is basically just a subdivision of Fox...but of course you get FX, don't you?" Mulder nodded then said in all seriousness.  
"I'm on a sleazy channel like Fox and a channel that merely shows repeats of Fox programs!"   
"Well, Fox is on its way to being one of the more respectable channels like ABC. Aside from that, it's way more popular then a channel like NBC or the pathetic UPN."  
"I'd shoot myself, if I were on UPN." Mulder then thought about what had just taken place, as Allison thought about how she managed to be discussing the status of popular television channels with Fox Mulder. After thinking for a moment Mulder seemed to come to some conclusion and said, "ABC isn't a respectable channel, it gets terrible ratings." Allison blinked and said slowly,   
"No; not since Who Wants to be a Millionaire came on." Mulder looked at her confused.  
"Who Wants to be a Millionaire? Never heard of it." Allison, again, looked at him shocked.  
"You were on it once! You were the first into the hot seat!" She said remembering that the actor, who played Mulder, David Duchovny was indeed once on Who Wants to be a Millionaire.   
"I was?" He asked in mild amusement. Allison shook her head in frustration.  
"How did I get here? I'm on a freaking TV for God sakes!" She muttered to herself.  
"You really think this is a TV show don't you?" Mulder asked. Allison looked stunned, or variations thereof, because she really hadn't felt anything but since she woke up.  
"It is a TV show! You're played by David Duchovny, Scully is played by Gillian Anderson, Skinner by Mitch Pileggi, Krycek by Nick Lea...Dogget by Robert Patrick, Reyes by..." Allison stopped at she noticed a lack of understanding on Mulder's face. "What?"  
"Who are Dogget and Reyes?" He asked. Allison gave him a side-glance.  
"You don't know? They are..." Suddenly a thought dawned upon her, "What year is it?"   
"1999, why?" Allison threw up her hands.  
"Not only did I get sent to a TV show but I only got sent to its 7the season!" She said in declaration.  
"7th season, eh? So what season is the TV show on?"  
"Beginning of the 9th." Allison said.  
"So you're from the future too?" He asked almost sarcastically. Mulder, being who he was, halfway believed Allison even though it was impossible for it to be true.  
"I guess so. It was the end of 2001 when I ended up here."  
"Prove it to me." He said in a challenging way. Allison thought for a second, and placed a hand behind herself to rest upon and ended up placing it on her tote bag. She smiled.  
"Alright." She grabbed the bag and began to search for something to show Mulder that had a date on it. Her fingers touched a Discover Magazine from 2 months ago, which was well in Allison's time frame. She pulled it out and shoved it into Mulder's face.   
"See!" She declared. Mulder took the magazine, looked in wonderment at the date and then flipped through it.  
"You're not joking." He muttered. Allison nodded her head. She then pulled out her wallet, and showed him her driver's license, gym membership, school ID card and a few receipts to show him more dates. "I can't believe it." Mulder said smiling.  
"I can't believe it either." Allison said.  
"So what exactly were you doing before you ended up here?" Mulder asked handing all of Allison's things back. Allison thought for a few seconds.  
"I was driving to the Library to do my Physics term paper when I got into an accident, blacked out," Allison then motioned around the room "and woke up here." Mulder was rubbing his chin. "The strangest thing is that it's not even the same date here, as it was when I was at home."  
"How do you know?" Mulder asked.  
"It was a Sunday, December 1st when I left. It's sometimes in the summer here, right? And it looks like you are getting ready for work, so it can't be Sunday." Allison asked, looking out the window above the computer. Mulder nodded.  
"Tuesday, May 12th." He said. Allison nodded.   
"So what state am I in? Virginia?" She asked. Again Mulder nodded.  
"How do you know where I live?"   
"I already told you, this is a TV show." She said matter-o-factly.   
"So where are you from?"  
"Pleasanton, California. It's close to San Francisco."   
"Well, I think that you should come with me to work." Allison's eyes grew bright.  
"Really?" She asked childishly.  
"You, I imagine, will be the next X-files."   
  
In the basement of the FBI building, Allison was sitting in a chair in Mulder's office as Scully pondered ways that explained how Allison managed to seemingly travel back in time. Allison, though, kept insisting that it was not merely traveling back into time, it was traveling into another dimension where the X-files was real, not a TV show.  
"So then, you are from another dimension?" Scully asked dubiously. Allison shrugged.  
"Well, since in my world, you are all actors on a TV program, this can't just be the same as my going back three years." Mulder nodded in agreement.  
"Well, I don't know what to say Mulder." Scully looked hopelessly as her partner.   
"There must be some explanation..." As Mulder opened his mouth to give his theory Scully added "a logical scientific explanation."  
"This will logical and scientific. You have absolutely no faith in me, Scully." She shrugged.  
"It's not completely without foundation." Mulder gave her a mocking look. Allison, all the while, was looking into her bag seeing what else she had in aimlessly shoved in there.  
"Hey, my Discman..." She said as she put the headphones on. Allison began to hum "Livin' La Vida Loca."  
"I think that she time traveled." Mulder pulled out the Discover Magazine that Allison had given him. "But, do you know the mathematical problem with time travel?" Scully nodded.  
"Something about two things canceling out, it not being mathematically possible."   
"Something along those lines. And you know about the paradox involved with time travel? The Grandfather paradox?" Scully shook her head. "Well, if Allison went back into time and killed her grandfather before he met her grandmother that would mean her father was never born and then she would have never been born and therefore could not have traveled back into time to kill her grandfather." Scully looked at him confused and tried to go through the thought process in her head. After a few seconds, she nodded.  
"Yeah, I see the problem."  
"But, if she could travel back into time but go into another dimension, that paradox has no weight."   
"So then, you're suggesting that it is impossible to travel back into time unless one goes into another dimension."  
"Exactly." Mulder sounded proud of himself. It was then, in the lull to physical conversion between the two agents that the singing of Allison could be heard.  
"Upside, inside out, she's livin' la vida loca! She'll push and pull you down, livin' la vida loca! Her lips are devil rays, and her skins the color mocha. She will wear you out, livin' la vida loca!" Mulder and Scully looked at Allison, totally enthralled in her music. She looked up at them giving her 'the look'. She blushed and muttered   
"Sorry." Mulder smiled and Scully smirked.  
"Livin' la vida loca, eh?" Mulder said humorously  
"Anyway, if she is from the future, why is she here then?" Scully asked, Mulder shrugged.  
"In every piece of science fiction out there, the person from the future is always sent back to stop something in the past that brings about destruction in the future." Mulder stretched and yawned. "Perhaps she's sent here to warn us about something."  
"So she's the next prophet then?" The two looked back at Allison, who was again singing,  
"She'll make you take you're clothes off and go dancing in the rain, she'll make you live her crazy life or she'll take away your pain, like a bullet through your brain..." Scully shook her head,  
"Somehow I doubt that," she said watching the girl. Mulder shrugged.  
"But, if something terrible was going to happen to us in the future, why was she sent into another dimension?" he asked.  
"I thought you said, she couldn't have been sent into her own dimension."  
"I did; but I mean, why even bother with another dimension, if they all have the same fate in the end."  
"Do they?" Mulder looked at Scully in question.  
"I'm a slaaaaave for you. I can not hold it; I cannot control it...ack! I'm listening to Britney Spears!" Allison shrieked and in a spasm type motion flung the headphones off. She was breathing heavily and rolled her eyes. "My God! Why the hell did I put that song on there?" Allison took a deep breath, slowly picked up the headphones, changed the song number and went back into her lull of music, as if nothing had happened. Mulder and Scully, who had watched the whole ordeal in amusement, looked at each other.  
"She's suppose to save the world?" Scully asked, "Lord help us all." 


	3. Meking Them Believe

Making Them Believe  
  
The three were walking into AD Skinner's office. Scully opened the door, and her and   
Mulder walked in, the door, being on one of those hinges that close slowly and then speed up and   
slam shut, did just that and smacked Allison in the process. She squeaked and with great effort   
shoved the door open and stumbled in.  
"Sorry, the door accosted me." She said flatly. Skinner gave a look of question to Mulder,   
who shrugged. They all had a seat.  
"Agent Mulder, Agent Scully, please explain to me what this is all about." Skinner said   
impatiently.  
"Um sir, this will sound strange but this girl, Allison Leung, is from the future." Skinner   
stared incredulously at Mulder.  
"Come again?"  
"She's from the future." Mulder said cautiously.  
"Is that so?" Skinner said mockingly. Scully handed him all of the identification Allison   
had, as well as her receipts and the magazine, all dated 2001. Skinner looked through it all and   
said in a 'don't waste my time' kind of voice. "This proves what now?"  
"Well, sir, I believe that this proves that she is from 2001." Skinner re-examined all of   
the things.  
"How can you be sure that she did not alter all of these things?" Allison looked at him   
sharply. He was talking about her as if she wasn't in the room.  
"Why would I?" She asked. Skinner turned to her angrily.  
"I don't know; why don't you tell me?"  
"Uh, sir, we are pretty sure that she could not have altered all of these things; aside from   
that she has no motivation to do so." Scully said in defense of Allison who was cowering in her   
chair. "We believe that she is from another…" Scully looked up as if asking for help "another   
dimension. One in which, our lives are on a television program." Skinner looked at Allison as   
though she were crazy.  
"Oh really?"   
"Well, actually she can prove it." Mulder said. "She knows things about the X-files that   
only we know." Mulder turned to Allison, "How did Agent Scully get cancer?"  
"She was 'abducted' a few years back, I'm going to guess season 2 or 3, and taken by the   
Syndicate to be tested on. The tests left her barren and there was a chip implanted into the back   
of her neck that upon removal gave her a rare form of nasal cancer." Allison rambled off.   
Skinner raised an eyebrow.  
"And how was sure cured?"  
"I don't know. I didn't see too many episodes from season 4, which was the one in which   
she got cancer. I'm going to assume that AD Skinner bought some cure off of CSM, which he   
was trying to do in Memenio Mior, which is the episodes that Scully discovered her cancer."   
Now Skinner looked total astonished.  
"How did you know that?" He asked in shock.  
"I told you, I saw it on the show." Allison said tired of having to repeat herself.  
"So then, you must know…everything." He said.  
"Well, sheesh, not everything. I have yet to see every episode. I'm a fanatic not a freak."   
Allison said as if they should have already known that.   
"In addition, she knows about people that no one else would know about." Mulder said.  
"Like who?"  
"Krycek, Deep Throat, X…all of these men are largely unknown to the populous." Just   
then another idea popped into Allison head, she reached into her bag, and pulled out her physics   
binder which had Eric's autographed picture of Nick Lea on it. Allison handed it to Skinner. He   
looked at it befuddled.  
"What the…?" he showed the picture to Mulder and Scully, who only raised their   
eyebrows.  
"My friend meet Nick Lea (who plays Krycek) at an X-files convention and gave me the   
picture."  
"Why would you want a picture of Krycek?" Mulder asked.  
"Hello! He's f-ing gorgeous." Allison said impatiently. Mulder gave a silent 'ah'. Skinner   
shook his head.   
"I don't understand." he said futilely, and put the binder down and ran his hand over his   
face.  
"I told you…this is a show!" Allison said.  
"Why would Krycek be going under an alias as an actor?" Skinner muttered to himself.   
Allison gave a loud 'argh' and stormed out of the room. Mulder looked at Skinner then followed   
Allison outside.  
"This is really starting to piss me off." Allison said frustrated leaning against the wall   
opposite Skinner's door. Mulder stood to her left.   
"What? The fact that no one believes you?" Allison nodded.  
"It's, like, so incredibly obvious that I'm from the future…" Allison paused realizing   
how strange that sounded. She shook her head, hoping it would clear her mind up--it didn't.   
"And that, well, from 'where I come from'" She said making quotation marks with her fingers,   
"This is all a TV show." Allison sighed and leaned her head up against the wall, "I just want to   
go home and write my freakin' term paper!" Mulder looked at her sympathetically.  
"You know, Skinner won't ever believe this; we could give him all the proof in the world   
and he still wouldn't believe. So I guess it's up to us to get you home." Allison looked at Mulder   
warmly and smiled.  
  
Back in Mulder's apartment, Scully and Allison were trying to contact the 'alter-Allison'   
while Mulder listened to Allison's hip-hop CD mix.  
"It is frightening beyond all reason to think there is another me in the universe." Allison   
said seriously. Scully smirked, and picked up Mulder's phone and dialed the number Allison had   
given her that was supposed to be her home number. Scully sighed and hung up.  
"Apparently, that number and area code no longer exist."  
"Oh wait, what area code did I give you?" Scully looked at the piece of paper in which   
the number was written.  
"510."  
"I think it might have been 925, I'm not quite sure when they changed it." Scully nodded   
and re-dialed. In the background the thump of the Jennifer Lopez--Ja Rule song resounded in the   
hardwood floors.  
"That stereo's got a sick bass." Allison said in awe.  
"Yeah, it really 'sick'" Mulder said mocking her.  
"So sick it's malignant." Allison retorted.  
"Hey, no cancer jokes ok?" Scully said as she placed the phone on its bed.   
"Unfortunately, that number doesn't seem to exist either. How about one of your friends'   
numbers?" Allison shrugged and slide and an address book across the table to the agent.  
"Try anyone you like." Scully opened up the book and choose someone at random.  
"How about Colin…" Allison shook her head.  
"Uh, anyone but him." Scully gave her an inquisitive look. "He was my amazingly boring   
date to a dance…please don't call him." Scully then flipped to someone else.  
"Cara?" Allison burst into hysterical laughter.  
"Ok." She said between breaths. Scully looked to Mulder for help, but he was too busy   
listening to another Jennifer Lopez song. Scully shook her head and dialed up Cara. Allison   
watched in amusement, but to no avail Cara's number didn't seem to exist either.   
"I guess in other dimensions people don't have the same number." Scully said   
conclusively. Allison nodded.  
"Why not try my cell phone, I have it with me…I wonder if that will work." Allison   
looked at her little Nokia. "But then again, I didn't have a cell phone in 1999 and therefore I   
shouldn't have an account with Nokia and then I should even have this and…" Allison shook her   
head and confusion, "I'm going to stop talking now." She said slowly and Scully picked up the   
phone and dialed her cell phone number. As she did the sound of Allison's cell phone ring   
echoed around the room. She looked at it in her hand.  
"I guess it works." Scully said.  
"I guess so."   
"I wonder why…" Scully placed the phone on its receiver. "It does not seem like your   
phone should have worked, if you don't even have an account in this, uh dimension."  
"Perhaps its still working off of the one Allison had in the 'other dimension'" Mulder   
said over "I'm a Slave 4 U". Soon, he began to really get into the music…  
"Apparently you cell phone contract works in any dimension." Scully said, "Talk about   
no roaming distance." She turned her head to ignore Mulder's mock belly dance to the song.   
Allison looked horrified at his dancing.  
"My virgin eyes!" She exclaimed and stared at Scully. "Please make him stop."  
"If I could, I would have done so…" Scully rolled her eyes as Mulder began to laugh at   
their reaction. "In anycase, I suppose your cell phone works just because it's tangible and here   
with you." Allison nodded and as she did, the phone began to ring. She looked at Scully as if she   
had some hand in it. Mulder stopped his dancing and looked to the phone.  
"My caller ID says it's Eric…?" Allison muttered to herself. She slowly answered.   
"Eric?"  
"Allison! Thank God I got a hold of you! Where are you?" Allison's eyes flicked to the   
two FBI agents standing in front of her.  
"I don't think you'll believe me if I told you…"  
"I don't know where I am. My house got broken into, and I don't knocked out and when I   
woke up I was here…" Eric sounded panicked.  
"Sounds strangely familiar. Where is 'here' exactly?" She asked.  
"Uh…I'm at the street corner Airplane Dr. and Market Rd." Allison looked to the agents.  
"Do know where Airplane Dr. and Market Rd. are?" Mulder nodded.   
"Yeah that's downtown Langly."  
"Well, I think we have another person on the time-traveling bandwagon." 


	4. What about Krycek?

What About Krycek?  
  
Two hours later, Mulder pulled up to Eric sitting on a bench in the park in downtown   
Langly. Allison motioned for him to get into the car. When he stepped in, he gave a double take   
to the driver and the person in the passenger seat. In the process, his eye caught a black car,   
waiting across the street.  
"Mulder? Scully? What the f*ck?" He asked in pure shock. He looked to Allison for   
answers; she shrugged.  
"Be damned if I knew." She said flatly. Eric shook his head, and put his hand over his   
eyes.  
"I must be dead…or dreaming or something…" He said. "I'm suddenly on the X-files…"   
He began to mumble to himself.  
"See I told you this is a TV show." Allison said in an arrogant voice. Scully nodded   
numbly.  
"I'm starting to believe it more and more." Eric opened his eyes at the sound of her voice,   
he smiled and piled on the ol' McVey charm.  
"Hi, I'm Eric…" He stuck his hand out and Scully shook it and smiled.   
"Are you from the future too?" Mulder asked. Eric looked bewildered at Allison, who   
nodded her head. He shrugged.  
"I guess so."  
"It's only 1999 here." Eric's mouth dropped open.  
"Woah, I haven't even asked out Shannon yet…"  
"Yeah, we haven't even met yet." Allison said reminding him of the timeline of his life.  
"Oh yeah." he chuckled. "Anyway…" he said turning back to Scully. "Would you like to   
do an autopsy on me?" he asked her seductively. Scully rolled her eyes, but smiled.  
"Eric, you can only do an autopsy on someone who is dead. You mean a biopsy." Allison   
corrected him.  
"Yeah, whatever…how about a full body cavity search?" Allison pulled Eric back into   
his seat.  
"Down boy…" She muttered. He laughed, and Allison smirked.   
"So, why are we here, on a TV show and in the past?" Eric asked the two agents.  
"We don't know. That's what we have yet to figure out." Mulder said. Eric nodded.  
"Agent Mulder's theory is that you are here to warn us of something." Scully said.   
Allison and Eric looked at each other; silently asking each other questions. Allison turned to   
Scully.  
"About the show or about the world?" She shrugged.  
"We don't know yet." Allison looked back at Eric, and mouthed something to him. Eric   
shrugged.   
"Maybe it's about…" Allison covered his mouth.  
"Quite! Watch what you say!" She scolded him. He looked at her confused. Mulder gave   
Scully a quick glance of suspicion  
"Why?" Mulder asked.  
"Well, what if what one of us casualties mentions affects the future?" Allison tried to   
clarify herself. "Like, if I tell you that if you eat a green banana and you get sick and die and then   
Scully ends up marrying the AD and gives birth to the next president. But since you now know   
not to eat the banana you don't. Then you end up marrying Scully and she can't give birth to that   
president. Do you see what I mean?" Mulder looked at Scully with amusement.  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Eric asked confused.   
"Shush!" Allison said. "Do you see what I mean?" Scully nodded.  
"Yeah, I understand." She turned back to her. "But how do we know what you can tell us   
and what you can't?"  
"I think the question is, how do you know what will effect our future and what will effect   
their future." Mulder said. He pulled off on to the freeway, heading back to his apartment. "It is   
philosophized that all destinies are the same. Meaning there is no way to intervene and change   
the future. If quantum physics work on both the micro and macro level then that would mean that   
even though we exist in different states, our destinies are always the same. One electron will not   
bond if its other states don't as well. That would change the whole world's make-up. Therefore,   
whatever you tell us cannot change our futures. Saría, Saría. Whatever will be, will be." When   
Mulder's little tirade was done, Allison stared out the window, contemplating what he had just   
said. In a quite voice she said,  
"What if we don't exist in different states? What if dimensions are totally independent?   
Or even, what if they are interconnected? What if there is some portal to move between   
dimensions and we just happened to stumble upon it? Maybe there is no significance to our being   
here."   
"But what if every dimension was just a movie, playing on the universal silver screen?   
What if this was meant to happen? All of this was meant to happen, and we can just sit back and   
watch the movie play out?" Mulder countered.  
"But then, that would mean we have no choice in our destinies. That every action, every   
word spoke, every breath you and I take is predetermined. What if we just go back to your   
apartment and sit there, and not move for the next 4 years? We would choose to do so."  
"Yes, but perhaps that was planned. It was planned for us to be speaking like this,   
philosophize the inner workings of life, like so many have done before us."  
"Or perhaps we are instigating it."  
"Perhaps." Mulder changed lanes, "In anycase, we still have to figure out how or why   
you two were sent here."  
"Or why this guy is following us." Eric said. Mulder looked back. There was a black car   
behind him.  
"Whose following us?" Allison asked turning around, Eric pulled her so she couldn't   
move.  
"Don't look at him. That same back car as been behind us ever since I was picked up."   
Scully nodded in remembrance.  
"Yeah, I do remember him being behind us…" She said.  
"I bet it's Krycek, wanting to find out what we know," Allison said, almost happily.  
"Don't say that, I don't ever want to see that rat again." Mulder said despondent.   
"Course, I don't imagine that I can escape him, can I?" Mulder asked, Allison shook her head.  
"No; he comes back." Mulder nodded.  
"He does?" Eric asked Allison.  
"Yeah, did you watch any of season 8?"   
"No…" Allison rolled her eyes.  
"Well there you go, Eric doesn't know anything about your futures, so that means that we   
can't be here to warn you." Mulder got a look of pension on his face.  
"I'm not so sure of that. But I'm going to try and lose this guy." Mulder, in a rash move,   
swerved off sharply to the right and raced on to the off ramp. Scully, clutching the arm of her   
seat.  
"What the hell are you doing?" she cried.  
"Trying to lose that guy." Mulder said innocently.  
"More like trying to get us all killed." Scully muttered as she released the arm from her   
grasp. Mulder shrugged and smiled. Eric causally glanced behind him.  
"Too bad he's still following us."   
"Dammit!" Mulder smacked the steering wheel. He took a quick look to his left, pushed   
the peddle to the floor and took the first left he saw. The black car promptly followed. Mulder   
took another right and was hit with a dead end. He slammed on his breaks, jerking everyone   
forward violently.   
"What are we going to do now?" Allison asked scared.  
"I don't know…" Mulder said, putting the car into park. The black car stopped behind   
them and Mulder and Scully motioned to Allison and Eric to get out of the car.   
Stepping out into a warm breeze, the sun playing on their faces, the four peered into the   
black car, as a man got out.  
"Krycek, I could have guess." Mulder said. Krycek smiled slyly, Allison's eyes began to   
glaze over with a look of admiration.   
"You two have someone I want." Krycek motioned to Allison, who smiled, as if being   
kidnapped by Krycek was a good thing.  
"Why? Why do you want her? What do you know that we don't?" Scully asked harshly,   
stepping up to defend her.  
"I think you can guess. What man wouldn't want a girl that knew the future." Eric looked   
over to his friend,  
"Why the hell are you grinning? Do you want to be kidnapped?" Eric whispered.  
"He's so gorgeous…" Allison said oblivious to the danger she was in. Eric rolled his   
eyes.  
"Is that all you can think about? Krycek is going to kidnap you to find out what happens   
to him." Allison's looked at him seriously.  
"Well, I don't think he'll want to know what I know." She whispered back. Eric raised   
and eyebrow.  
"Why?" Allison was about to open her mouth and whisper Krycek's fate in Eric's ear   
when Krycek intervened.  
"So what are you two talking about? Something I should know?" Allison looked to   
Mulder and Scully for help; their faces were blank.  
"Uh…no?" She tried innocently. Krycek grinned.  
"Cute." Allison flashed a flirty smile  
"Really? I mean…uh…" She struggled to compose herself. "Eric, help me. Don't leave   
me hanging here."  
"We don't know anything, ok?" Eric said honestly, which was partly true because he   
didn't know anything.  
"You mean, you don't know anything; but you're little friend here on the other hand…"   
Mulder appeared shocked.  
"How did you know?" Krycek just smiled and shrugged.  
"I know fathoms that you don't, Fox." he said acidly. "Now, give me what I want, or face   
the consequences." He drew a gun, and Allison gasped. Scully and Mulder both drew their guns.   
Eric shifted his weight uncomfortably.   
"Well, look at the time I think I need to go…" Eric tried  
"Shut up!" Krycek yelled at him, and he flinched slightly. Krycek began to move closer   
and closer to Allison; gun still pointed at the two. Mulder and Scully watched him cautiously.  
"Don't move any closer, Krycek, I'm warning you." Mulder said posing his gun.  
"You don't have the guts." He said cocky.  
"I would bet on that…" Allison mumbled and then realized what she said, "Uh I mean…I   
wouldn't be so sure of that, I mean…" She looked at Mulder and Scully who were shaking their   
heads helplessly "I'm going to stop talking now." Allison shut her mouth, looked around faux-  
causally and hummed.   
"Does Mulder shoot me?" Krycek asked trying to hide his eagerness.  
"I…don't…remember…" She stuttered and then coughed to try and mask her lie as well   
as to fill in the confused silence. She coughed again. Krycek smiled.  
"Sure you don't. So if I shoot Mulder now, he can't get me later." Krycek grinned and   
pointed his gun at Mulder, who bit his lower lip. Allison, realizing what she got herself into   
cried.  
"No! You can't!" Krycek turned to her. "I mean, you really can't." Krycek looked   
confused.  
"What are you talking about?" he momentarily lowered his gun and Eric took the chance   
and sacked him, bowling him over, and knocking the gun out of his hand. Scully ran and   
snatched up the gun. Eric held Krycek by his one good arm.  
"Sucker! You only have one arm. I bet you wished you had two arms…one armed freak.   
Look at me! I have two fully working arms!" Eric taunted him, as he held him. Krycek, annoyed   
at his mockery tried to flip Eric over his head and but Eric, with his numerous years of weight   
training for football held his ground. Mulder got some handcuffs out of the car and handcuffed   
Krycek.  
"What are you going to do with him?" Allison asked, standing next to Mulder, watching   
in sadistically delight as Krycek struggled to stand using just his back and legs.   
"Leave him here." Mulder said as if there was no other option in his mind.  
"You do realize that he will eventually be able to stand up and walk." Eric said. Mulder   
looked at him and said,  
"No, he can't."  
"Yes he can. All he has to do is arc his back forward and then thrust his legs back and   
then he's up." As Eric said this, Krycek began to do as he said.   
"Eric, I think you should be quite…" Scully said. But Eric did not heed her warning.  
"Oh look at me, I'm Agent Mulder. I'm smart." Eric said in a condescending tone,   
Mulder ignored him and got in the car. But before anyone else could enter the safety of the car,   
Krycek had managed to stand and was about to ram into the back of Eric when Scully suddenly   
shot him in the torso. Allison squealed in shock and looked back at the bleeding Alex.  
"Well that was random." Eric muttered and began to get into the car. Allison rushed to   
Krycek's side and cradled his head in her lap.  
"You can't just leave him here." Allison cried. Mulder rolled his eyes.  
"Just watch me." Allison shook her head vigorously.  
"It's not suppose to happen that way." She said, tears brimming in her eyes. Alex looked   
up at the girl sitting at his side. His breathing was heavy and he moved his body weakly.  
"Someone will find him, and he'll be ok." Scully said, "he always manages to find a way   
out." She tried to coax Allison away.  
"No; you can't leave that up to chance." She said firmly.  
"Come on, Allison just leave him. One of his cohorts will find him."  
"Do you want that to risk it?" Allison asked. "You're chancing your destiny, Mulder. If   
Alex dies here everything will be different."  
"Maybe it's suppose to be that way." Scully said.  
"And maybe it's not." Allison said vehemently. "I don't want the fate of the world on my   
shoulders. I especially don't want to watch a man die when I know he can be saved. We don't   
know the consequences of our actions yet. What if everything is interconnected and we screw up   
all of our destinies, not only that but everyone's fate will be different." Krycek moaned, and   
Allison took off her cardigan and used it to apply pressure of Krycek's wound.   
"Allison, we don't have time for this." Mulder said impatiently, more because he really   
wanted to get rid of Krycek more then he had any particular place to go.  
"I can't just walk away knowing that potentially the whole world lies in my hands." She   
looked between Mulder and Scully, face determined; heart was in her eyes. Finally Scully sighed   
and walked over to help Krycek.  
  
Back in Arlington, they had Krycek in a hospital and were in Mulder's apartment.   
"I think it's about time you start telling us some things that happen." Mulder said and   
Allison sighed deeply and began to think. She seemed lost in thought for a few minutes.  
"The reason why Krycek can't die out there is because he saves you and Scully." She   
said slowly. Mulder and Scully exchanged looks.   
"How?"  
"Oh well…it's a long story…" Allison said unsure. "I'm not really sure what I'm   
suppose to tell you and what I'm not."   
"How about everything?" Mulder asked gingerly. Allison shook her head.  
"Would you really like to know almost every aspect of the next year? Think honestly."   
Allison looked between the two agents. Eric sipped a soda.   
"Would that ruin the unpredictableness of life? Isn't that what living is all about? Not   
knowing what's going to happen." He said. Mulder looked at Scully, eyes saying what words   
couldn't.   
"There must be a reason you are here, a reason why you ended up in my apartment…"   
Mulder said almost desperately. He felt tested, like there was two and two to put together but he   
had not the ability to do so. Mulder was straining, he knew there was something he was missing,   
something that underlay everything that had happened. What Krycek knew, why Allison and   
Eric were here, together. But he could not put his finger on it.  
"I feel bad not telling you what you want, but I feel like there is this," Allison paused and   
exhaled and continued "moral obligation to not say what happens. I mean, if I change your lives,   
would that mean I change the show and that everything that happened as a result of those shows   
would be different?" Allison looked haplessly at Mulder who ran his hand through his hair.  
"I don't know." he said quietly.   
"Aside from that, we still haven't figured out why Eric was sent here; he knows nothing   
about our lives." Scully said. "If they were meant tell us something I fail to see how he can."  
"You know, this is the end of the 7th season right? I did see the end of the 7th season."   
Eric said.   
"Yeah…does that mean we are only suppose to tell them about the 7th season?" Allison   
asked him. Eric shrugged.  
"I don't know. Perhaps we are supposed to tell them something about the real world. I   
mean, our world."  
"But then…" Allison looked helpless, "do the same things happen here? I mean, there is   
a massive government conspiracy here, I really doubt that people are being implanted with alien   
embryos and getting abducted at home."  
"People are getting implanted with alien embryos?!" Mulder exclaimed. Allison dropped   
her head on the table.  
"Crap, shouldn't have said that." She muttered. "Season 8, sorry." She said and Mulder   
calmed himself. "Anywho, I'm not sure how our world are connected."  
"I know what you mean and I don't know how to find out." Mulder said, the futileness   
evident in his voice. They sat there, unsure how to explain their plight to one anther. Confusion   
and hopelessness all drifted in the air and made it smell stale and old.   
"I'd really just like to go home." Eric said softly.   
"Yeah, I have a big-ass term paper to write." Allison added. Scully looked at the two   
teenagers and sighed.  
"I know who we need to talk to." She said and the other three looked at her curiously. 


	5. New Theories and Confessions

New Theories and Confessions  
  
They were back in the hospital that they had dropped Krycek off at. They went into his   
room, where he lay calm in starch white.  
"Krycek, we need to talk." Mulder said walking up to him.  
"Well, well look who comes crawling back. I bet you're glad that I wasn't left to die out   
there." Krycek's eyes flicked to Allison, who shyly stood off to the side, watching. Mulder   
swallowed his pride and said,  
"We need your help. We need to know…" Krycek interrupted him.  
"You want to know why they are here, don't you? It's bothering you, eating away at you.   
Your future, what will happen to you lays all inside her head." Alex motioned to Allison. Mulder   
closed his eyes as if trying to regain strength and Scully said,  
"You know. Tell us what you know, please. We just want them to get back home." Alex   
smirked at the irony.   
"What do I get for it?" Scully and Mulder exchanged looks; Allison stepped forward and   
said,  
"What do you want to know?" She asked softly. They all looked at her, unable to   
comprehend her actions. Alex smiled,  
"Now that's some offer on the table." He said.  
"First you tell us what you know, and then I'll tell you, whatever you want." Allison had   
to force out that last part.   
"How can I trust you?" He asked.  
"Take it or leave it, I'm not negotiating." She said. Alex thought for a second, but the   
temptation was too great.  
"Fine." he said and looked at the agents. "They are accidents. Both of them. There is no   
significance to their being here. They accidentally stumbled upon some portal, some entrance   
into this dimension." Alex said. Mulder looked devastated.   
"No, you're lying. You're lying!" Mulder yelled and stormed out of the room. Scully   
watched him go desperately and then followed. Leaving only Eric and Allison together with   
Krycek. Alex smiled, taking sadistic pleasure in torturing Mulder. He turned to Allison.  
"So tell me," Alex then paused, and thought about how to word what he was about to say.   
Allison leaned forward to catch what he was going to say. Alex's face got a look of worried   
pension. His smile faded and his chocolate brown eyes were serious. "How does Smoking Man   
die?" Allison blinked, taken aback by the questions. She looked to Eric, who was just as shocked   
as she was. He shrugged.  
"You kill him. You throw him down a set of stairs." Allison said perplexed by the lack of   
a more self-serving question. Alex smiled faintly and looked at the ceiling.  
"Good." Allison and Eric waited for him to say something more, but he just stared up.  
"Is that it?" Eric asked almost unbelieving.  
"Yes." Eric nodded bewildered, shrugged and motioned to Allison to leave the room. As   
they walked out, Allison turned back and gave Alex Krycek one more look. He saw her, smiled   
warmly and said. "Thank you." Allison just nodded slowly and shut the door behind her.   
"There has to be something more…more answers…" Mulder struggled to regain footing   
in his theory. Krycek sent the whole idea to hell, and Mulder could just not grasp it.  
"Mulder, you heard him, it's an accident. They aren't suppose to be here." Scully said,   
trying to calm her partner down, but not debunk Krycek's information. Mulder just shook his   
head and looked at the two standing in the hallway. He ran over to them and grabbed Allison's   
arm. He looked into her eyes, half-crazed and said frantically.  
"You can't believe that. You can't…" Allison, a little startled by Mulder's sudden change   
in psychosis stammered,  
"Uh well, I don't really know." Mulder looked pleadingly at her. "But I don't think he   
was lying…" Mulder let go of her arm as if letting go of hope.   
"He was lying, he always lies." Mulder backed up a little, and Scully came forward and   
touched his arm, but before she could say anything he said, "Krycek knew we would come to   
him, and ask him. All he wanted was to know whatever he asked Allison." Mulder said   
exasperated and tired. At the mention of Alex's question for Allison, Scully turned to her and   
Eric and asked,  
"What did he ask you exactly?"   
"He wanted to know how Cigarette Smoking Man dies."  
"How does he?"  
"Krycek kills him." Scully nodded, and Mulder seemed to mull over this.  
"Come on, Mulder let's get out of here."  
  
Once again in Mulder's apartment, they sat and pondered over the predicament at hand.   
Allison and Eric lay on the couch, asleep and Mulder and Scully sat across from them.   
"Do you have a new theory?" Scully asked. Mulder nodded slowly.  
"I think Krycek was telling the truth, well his truth. That's what he thought; that Allison   
and Eric were accidents. I think Allison got sent through the portal on purpose: to tell us   
something. But Eric, I think, got sent here to protect Allison." Scully looked at Allison and Eric   
dozing on the couch, and then back at Mulder.  
"Protect her? From what?"  
"More like from who. If Krycek knows; who do you think he learned it from?" Scully   
looked at him confused.  
"What are you implying?"  
"The Syndicate, Scully. They told Krycek to find her, bring her back to Smoking Man to   
find out, just what Alex asked her, how he dies."  
"Do you think he really cares about his own mortality that much?" Mulder shrugged.   
"Don't you?" He looked her in the eyes and Scully shifted weight uncomfortably.   
"Just think, right there, on my couch, is the key to everything. Allison knows more about the   
Syndicate, the X-files then they do; then we do. She knows something important; something she   
refuses to tell us."  
"And do you think that they want to know what that thing is?" Mulder nodded.  
"I think that it is important for them to know, get rid of the challenge before it becomes a   
challenge."  
"How do you know there is one?"  
"Why else would we go on for 2 more season?" Scully was about to say something when   
Allison stirred.  
"I think I know what I need to tell you…" She said. 


	6. Krycek Again?

Krycek, Again?  
  
It was really late, almost 12:00, and Allison was having trouble staying awake. She   
yawned a few times.   
"It happens in a few weeks, I guess." Allison looked at the calendar. "You are going to go   
to Oregon because Billy Miles's dad had some sort of abduction experience. You guys go and   
Scully get sick, and well Billy Miles and basically everyone else gets abducted by the Bounty   
Hunter." Allison paused watching carefully the reaction of the agents; they were stone faced.   
"Everyone thinks that they want Scully, and Krycek is sent to Oregon to find the spaceship   
because CMS doesn't want it to rebuild its self and leave. And him and that blonde Russian   
chick find you two back in DC and well, this isn't really going anywhere." Allison yawned and   
tried to remember where she was going with her story, "Oh yeah, anywho to make a long story   
short Mulder and Skinner go back to Oregon and Mulder gets abducted." That brought about a   
reaction. Mulder and Scully looked at each other in surprise.   
"So you think that is what the Syndicate wants?" Scully asked Mulder, who shrugged.  
"I'm not sure."  
"The Syndicate? What do they have to do with any of this? I was still trying to get to my   
point." Allison said indignantly. "Um…where was I going with this? Oh yeah. To make a really,   
really, really (whole seasons worth of stuff) story short, Mulder leaves the show."  
"All of that just to tell him he's going to leave the show? Hell I could've told him that."   
Eric said. "You've just wasted 5 minutes to my life that I'm never going to get back." He said   
annoyed.  
"Yeah, and what would you have done with those five minutes hun?" Allison retorted.   
Eric thought for a second.  
"I dunno; I just wanted to give you a hard time."  
"Haha, you're funny, Eric." Allison said and sneered at him. Mulder and Scully sat   
starting at each other. At a lost for words.  
"Do I die?" Mulder asked, at a loss for anything better to say. Allison rolled her eyes.  
"No; it almost would have been better if you did." This harbored some strange looks "I   
don't mean that I want you to die, because I don't." Allison quickly regained herself. "I mean   
that the explanation given was really ridiculous for why you just were no longer on the show."   
Allison rattled on doing her infamous hand motions all the while. She was tired and all the self-  
control she had during the past day, trying to not seem like a psycho in front of Mulder was   
gone.   
"So how do I 'leave'?" Mulder asked nonplused.   
"Scully and Skinner say you left."  
"That's it?"  
"Basically. I think they said you were in some sort of danger. Though, it wasn't all that   
big of a deal on the show really. I think they handled it badly."  
"Whose 'they'?"  
"Chris Carter and the other producers and directors."  
"So why is this important?" Scully asked not seeing the point Allison never got to.  
"Well, the shows stupid without you. (Forgive me Robert Patrick, you're actually really   
good on the show!) But they replaced you with Agent Reyes, who bugs me because she's trying   
to be you and Dogget's cool, but they forced a 'thing' on him with Reyes too soon before letting   
it just flourish." Allison was rambling on again, "I think that the show is losing its ingenuity. The   
stories have been told, just end it for God sakes! Not that I want the show to stop, but I think it's   
dying out. Kind of like Dynasty did…" Mulder waited until it seemed like Allison was done with   
her tangent before talking.   
"Well, we think that the Syndicate wants you to tell them something that you know. And   
we are just trying to figure out what that thing is." Allison nodded.  
"Hum, well I don't know what it could be. They lose their importance in the show. I   
guess when CMS dies and Krycek dies there really isn't any enemy left." Allison mused.  
"Krycek dies?" Mulder said almost happily. Allison smacked herself on the forehead.  
"Opps, shouldn't have said that." Allison then continued, "But, if what you think is right   
and I'm suppose to warn you about something, I think I'm suppose to warn you not to go to   
Oregon so that you don't get abducted and season 8 will be different." Mulder and Scully   
thought this over. Scully turned to Mulder.  
"Kind of an anti-climax but that just may be it." Mulder nodded.  
"Yeah." He seemed disappointed that it wasn't something more dramatic some terribly   
violent death or a new enemy, or even an alien, just his leaving the show.   
"So now what? If we told you the right thing, shouldn't we be going home soon?" Eric   
asked.  
"I don't know. We still haven't figured out why you're here." Mulder said turning to   
Eric. "If you're here to protect Allison, I still have yet to see any kind of enemy to attack." Eric   
nodded. He wasn't too sure why he was here either.   
"Well, let's sleep on it." Scully said getting up and stretching. "I'm going home."  
"Wait, what about us? Where are we going to go?" Allison asked.   
"You'll have to stay here, I guess." Mulder said, "I don't know where else to have you   
stay. I can't ensure you're safety in a hotel." Allison nodded faux-calmly but was screaming on   
the inside. It was any X-phile's dream to spend the night at Mulder's. Even though it wasn't   
exactly as romantic and well, there wasn't as much 'action' as Allison had dream it was damn   
well better than nothing.   
"Well, I think I ought to escort Agent Scully home…" Eric said standing up, Allison   
grabbed his hand and shoved him back into his seat. Scully smiled, flattered and left.   
"Dammit! You always ruin everything!" Eric said once Scully left.   
"Like a 30-something will go for a 17 year old high school student." Allison said.  
"I could say the same for you." Eric said when Mulder had turned his back. Allison   
smacked him.  
"Shut up!" She hissed. Eric laughed.   
"Well, I don't have any thing for you to sleep on, aside from the couch…" Mulder   
thought for a second. "I guess Allison could have my bed and me and Eric can fight for the   
couch." Allison was melting in her chair. She smiled brightly.  
"Sure; ok." Eric whispered in her ear,  
"Hey that bed's big enough for the two of you; just close the door ok." Allison threw a   
cushion in his face.  
  
Later that night, after Eric had won the couch with mad arm wrestling skills, and Mulder   
'slept' in one of his chair a strange noise was heard from his room. Almost like a muffled   
"Umph". He got up and began to walk cautiously towards the door. Before he went and opened,   
he grabbed a baseball bat, just in case. He threw open the door to his room.   
There, in his room was Krycek, looking totally healed of the wound in his torso, with   
Allison knocked out in his arms.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Mulder yelled in surprise. It seemed sort of   
ridiculous for Krycek to break into an apartment full of people, but then he'd done dumber things   
before. Krycek looked at Mulder, smiled slyly and drew a gun. Fortunately, all of the noise had   
awakened Eric, who ambled into the area.  
"What's going on?" He mumbled more or less incoherently. When he saw Krycek with   
Allison, he blinked a few times, drew a paintball gun and shot Krycek square in the forehead   
before he took noticed of Eric's entering the room. The blow, which was rather violent, knocked   
Krycek back causing him to fall and hit is head on the corner of Mulder's dresser, where he slid   
to the floor out cold. Eric chuckled.  
"Good thing I brought this with me." He muttered. Mulder looked somewhere along the   
lines of confused, though nothing really surprised him too much anymore. The two walked over   
to an unconscious Allison and Alex. Eric picked up Allison and put her on the bed.   
"Looks like he gave her something." Eric said, examining her head for signs of   
contusions to her head. Mulder nodded.  
"I doubt that he would literally knock her out; there is always the chance of her losing her   
memory or going into a coma."   
"Yeah, then they couldn't ask her for any information." Mulder looked down upon Alex,   
who was prostrated on his floor.  
"What do I do with you?" Mulder asked himself. He sighed and grabbed his phone where   
he dialed up Scully's number. She answered in a sleep voice  
"Mrph…hello?"   
"Hey, it's me. We have visitors here." 


	7. Cheese and 20 Questions

Cheese and 20 Questions  
  
In about 30 minutes Scully was back at Mulder's apartment, they had handcuffed Krycek   
to the bathroom sink.  
"You know, Skinner once handcuffed Krycek to his balcony. And then Krycek, being the   
sly devil that he is, talked his way into Skinner releasing him." Eric said, Mulder looked back at   
Krycek, slumped on the floor.  
"Persistent little bastard isn't he?" Mulder said to himself and turned back to Allison, out   
cold on his bed.  
"He gave her chloroform." Scully announced upon examination of the girl.  
"How can you tell?" Eric asked. Scully lifted up a small bottle of the chemical.  
"I found this on the floor." Eric gave a silent 'ah' and looked at Allison worried.  
"Will she be ok?" He asked. Scully nodded.   
"Thankfully, he didn't use too much. She should be coming around anytime soon"   
Almost as if on cue, Allison groaned and her eyes fluttered open.  
"What the funky chicken?" She muttered in a non-articulate voice. Upon realizing what   
she had just said, Allison groaned again and rolled over on her stomach. Thankfully, Mulder   
didn't hear her awaking statement. "What happened?" She asked, muffled by her facing   
protruding into the bed.  
"Krycek was trying to kidnap you again." Scully said.   
"Great." Allison said, still muffled. "I'm sleepy." She said, and rolled over. Scully   
nodded,  
"Well, he gave you chloroform, that's a side affect." Allison yawned.  
"Well that and the fact that it's 3:00 in the morning." Eric said. Scully shrugged.  
"Yeah, that too." She looked to Mulder. "So what are we going to do now? Can't very   
well just go back to sleep, someone else might come."  
"We are going to have to keep watch." He said.  
"I'm not to keen on sleeping anymore anyways. Now that it seems like every time I close   
my eyes something happens to me." Allison said.   
"Well, it wouldn't make a whole lot of sense for you to stay up and keep watch, since it's   
you they're after." Eric said.   
"Quite you." She said. "Don't contradict me."  
"Well, I don't know about any of you, but I can't stay awake all night. We have work in   
the morning." Scully said half to Allison and Eric, half to Mulder.  
"I'll take first watch. I'll wake you in an hour, Scully." Mulder said. "We'll have to get   
up in 3 hours anyway." Scully nodded and got up. "You and Allison should just share this bed.   
Eric and I will stay in the living room." They nodded and followed accordingly.   
  
In the morning, Mulder and Scully were forced to bring Allison and Eric in with them to   
work. They sat in the basement office, bored out of their minds.  
"Let's play 20 Questions." Allison said to her friend.  
"I hate that game."  
"It's only because I dominate in 20 Questions. I'm thinking of a thing." Eric sighed,   
giving in all to easily.  
"Is it a animal?"  
"A thing, Eric. Generally a 'thing' is inanimate."   
"Alright, is it a building?"  
"No."  
"Is it in a building?"  
"I guess."  
"Is it a piece of furniture?"  
"No."  
"A computer?"  
"No."  
"A stereo?"  
"No! Don't guess items guess what it looks like." Eric sighed, exasperated.  
"Can you listen to it?"  
"No. 14 questions left."  
"14! I have 15! The first didn't count."  
"Whatever. 14."  
"Can you eat it?"  
"Yes."  
"Finally, a yes. Have I ever eaten it?"  
"Yes…" Allison gave him a strange look; he ignored it.  
"Do you buy it in a restaurant?"  
"Not alone, no."  
"Is it sweet?" Mulder and Scully were starting to get annoyed with the game. They   
weren't even playing; it was just the constant question answer, question answer format and the   
constant sound of their voices, without cease resounding in the office.   
"No, it's not sweet."  
"Is it a fruit or vegetable?"  
"No."  
"Meat?"  
"No."  
"Then what the hell is left in the food groups?"  
"Bread, dairy…"  
"Ok, dairy?"  
"Yes."  
"Milk?"  
"No."  
"Cheese?"  
"Sorta."  
"It's kind of like cheese? What the hell? Moldy cheese?"  
"No. 4 left."  
"Can you eat it?'  
"You already asked that, and yes. Aside from that, are we not to assume that if it is in the   
'food groups' you can eat it?"  
"Shut up, and be quite. I'm asking the questions here."  
"Just like debate cross-examination."  
"Have I eaten it in the past week?"  
"Now how in God's name am I suppose to know that?"  
"Have you eaten it in the past week?"  
"Yes, stop questions are up. I win!" She announced proudly.  
"So what was it?"  
"The cheese I ate with my eggs for breakfast yesterday." Eric looked at her for a long   
time, with just a look of complete and total disbelief on his face. Mulder and Scully tried to hide   
laughter. Allison looked totally innocent. "What?"  
"You're an idiot. How the fuck am I suppose to know what you ate for breakfast   
yesterday!"  
"I dunno. But you had 20 questions to figure it out." Eric was trying to push down an   
outburst of emotions.   
"There is no way in hell that anyone could have gotten that. That didn't count. Aside   
from that I guess cheese 8 questions ago!"  
"But you didn't guess the right kind of cheese."  
"Oh my God." Eric said fed up. "That's it, I quite."  
"Aw, so I don't get to guess?"  
"No."  
"You're just mad because I kick you butt in this game." Eric rolled his eyes but said   
nothing. Mulder had been watching the spectacle with amusement. Scully, on the other hand,   
was researching a large dust covered book she found some where in the recesses of the FBI   
library. It was full of science fiction facts and such. She flipped through pages at a rapid pace.   
Eric, sore from the ridiculous loss of 20 Questions, sat and fumed. Allison had curled up in her   
chair and was reading one of the magazines she had in her tote bag. Mulder looked back to   
Scully, who almost jumped up with excitement.  
"I think I found it!" She exclaimed, she pointed to a paragraph in the book. Mulder   
looked down at it. "It says that in science fiction, the only way to come back from a time   
travailing experience is to go back to where the traveler first fell into the portal."  
"So that means going back to Pleasanton." Eric said happily. 


	8. Going Home Happy

Going Home Happy  
  
In Pleasanton, Mulder drove his rental car passed Amador Valley High School   
and parked in the horseshoe driveway in front of the office.   
"So now what?" Allison asked, as she looked around.   
"I don't know. What did you say happened to you before you ended up in my   
apartment?" Mulder asked.  
"I had gotten into a car accident and was knocked out."  
"Well, I guess we have to knock you out again." Mulder said. Allison looked at   
him in fright.  
"Oh no you're not. I'm not about to let you knock me over the head with   
anything." She said defensively.   
"I still have the chloroform with me…" Scully said as she produced the bottle.   
Allison looked cautiously at it.  
"So you're saying that if you knock me out, I'll wake up at home."  
"Assumedly. That is if you warned us about the right thing." Scully said.   
"According to Issac Asmov anyway" Allison shrugged.  
"Anything to go home, I guess." She was inwardly rather sad. She had had fun   
with Mulder and Scully the past day. She almost wished she couldn't ever go back. But   
all good things have to come to an end and aside from that it would be a pain to   
constantly have Alex Krycek trying to kidnap you. But then, maybe it wouldn't be so   
terrible after all.   
Scully poured the chemical into a cloth.   
"Well, I guess this is farewell." Allison said to the two agents. Mulder nodded,   
smiled and gave Allison a hug good bye. She melted into his arms and thought she would   
die right then and there. But thankfully, she didn't and when he released her Eric was   
laughing like a fool. "I'll see you tomorrow at school." Allison said warningly and Scully   
walked over to give her the cloth when Mulder stopped her.  
"Wait, if this doesn't work and you're still here when you wake up, call me."   
Mulder gave her his cell phone number on a little slip of paper, and Allison put it into her   
pocket. Then Scully placed the cloth over her nose and mouth and bide Allison good bye.   
  
When she woke up, it was in her own bed at home in Pleasanton. She sighed and   
looked up at her ceiling, remembering her hug from Mulder. She smiled sadly, knowing   
that she'd probably never see them again. She looked at her clock, and it read 9:00. She   
jumped up in shock. 9:00 meant she had just slept through physics class and her term   
paper wasn't even done. She threw off the blankets and ran out of her room. Everyone in   
her house was still asleep. Confused, she looked at her watch on her dresser. It was   
yesterday morning. She sat down quietly, not being able to understand what had   
happened.   
"Maybe it was all a dream." She muttered to herself, "Maybe I never left the   
house or got into a car accident and ended up in Mulder's apartment. Or even got a hug   
from him, or his cell phone number…" Suddenly her eyes lit up and she raced to her   
closet and grabbed the pants she had put the number into. She reached into the pocket and   
touched a slip of paper. She pulled it out, and on it was Mulder's number. She smiled   
brightly; knowing that everything was true, knowing that when she watched the X-files   
tonight, that Mulder would be there. She picked up the phone to call Eric to see if he had   
gotten home alright. 


End file.
